<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honig Glasiert by kimbleefucker (hihowareya)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745106">Honig Glasiert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihowareya/pseuds/kimbleefucker'>kimbleefucker (hihowareya)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Intersex Character, M/M, Roy is trying but hes just sort of dumb, Trans Character, its just porn, no intercourse but you get the idea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihowareya/pseuds/kimbleefucker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We live in a strange world. Only hours ago you and I preformed science with magic circles that killed thousands of people. Don't go limiting your brain on what is and isn't normal. The idea of what makes someone a man or a woman is really inconsequential, isn't it?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zolf J. Kimblee/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honig Glasiert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>in the kimblee server we observe the law of kimblee pussy indulgence.<br/>Roy isn't intersexist or transphobic he's just dumb.<br/>(for specification kimblee isn't just trans or intersex hes intersex and nonbinary. holla.)<br/>written by ur local intersex nb so nw</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The reflex to get up and leave was exponential as always in Roy's guts as he crawled in the floor of the military tent, legs on either side of the mirrored uniform beneath him. His brain was always reverberating a reminder that there was no point in this, that he'd walk back just was miserable as he was upon arrival... but he could sleep a little faster maybe. That was surely his only motivation.</p><p>And that's what he reminded himself as his teeth traced over Kimblee's pale throat, who purred in delight, and Roy could taste it reverberating against his tongue.</p><p>Kimblee's slender hands pawed at Roy's uniform lazily, undoing the blue jacket and Roy leaned back and slipped it off. Up until now, he'd never made it this far. Whenever he tried Kimblee would slyly slip to knees and make an easy task of him. But not tonight- it was different. Evidently Roy had passed whatever tests Kimblee had laid out for him as there seemed to be no avoidance now. Kimblee was all too happy to peel layers.</p><p>Instinctively Roy urged his hips against the other alchemist, eager for friction; the constraint of his pants was uncomfortable now. Kimblee responded in kind, and Roy wondered if he'd angled himself wrong, for he felt no contact with familiar parts. But he wasn't especially excited for clothed frottage anyway, he just needed to drown in something passionate, something to take him out of here.</p><p>Kimblee watched him with owlish interest as Roy fumbled with his own pants, wriggling them down to his knees along with his underwear.</p><p>"Lube..." He almost wheezed. "Do you have any?"</p><p>Kimblee half smirked.</p><p>"I don't think it's gonna be a problem."</p><p>Roy scowled, assuming Kimblee was mocking him. He roughly undid the military belt after flipping the long layers of Kimblee's military jacket up, as Solf himself casually undid it, opening it and leaving only the sleeves on. Roy's hastiness bred clumsiness and Kimblee swiftly knocked his hands away, undoing the belt himself. The design was inconvenient however, he thought.</p><p>Roy swallowed hard as the cobalt uniform was nudged down, diving in for a rough kiss as he slid his hands over Kimblee's sharp hip bones, making a mental note of how much he was going to grab them as handles in just a few moments. That thought however was quickly expelled when he reached down and grabbed... nothing. His hand clumsily patting the cotton fabric of black boxer-briefs with no direction. He was almost offended, thinking Kimblee found him so unappealing that he couldn't even get hard, but he found this to be untrue when his hand chanced lower and felt a resounding heat against his fingertips, wetting them through the fabric.</p><p>And Roy said nothing, his brain working a mile a minute to discern the proper way to act. In rare form, Kimblee seemed to be reserving words for him, waiting to see what would happen. There was little doubt that a crucial misstep would lead Roy to be walked out on, but he didn't know what the correct move even was.</p><p>Not wanting to seem offended at his partners anatomy, Roy continued and worked down the stretchy fabric to see... exactly what he now expected. Kimblee looked at him quizzically before making a concerned face.</p><p>"If you're a virgin, I'm going to leave right now, because I'm not prepared to give you the emotional coddling you're going to-"</p><p>"I'm not a <em>virgin</em>, Kimblee." Roy snorted defensively. "I'm just... surprised."</p><p>Kimblee raised an eyebrow and smiled almost mischievously, spreading his legs wider as if to lure Roy in (it was working).</p><p>"Is it that surprising?"</p><p>Roy felt his dick twitch, so close to the welcome heat that he swore he could feel it radiating onto him, begging him to take it for himself. He picked his words carefully.</p><p>"Out there, on the field. You wore just an undershirt that time, and I guess I didn't notice..." Roy muttered thoughtlessly as his hands slid up to grope... nothing. Also unexpectedly flat, just like before.</p><p>Kimblee laughed, then pulled the white undershirt up to expose his chest, completely typical of what Roy was expecting at the beginning of this encounter... but with an even better complexion than he could have hoped.</p><p>"What can I say," he began "I suppose I'm notoriously good at subverting expectations." Roy traced his hands over smooth, pale skin, his calloused thumbs running over rosy pink nipples as Kimblee hummed in appreciation.</p><p>"So..." Roy began cautiously. "You're... like a her-"</p><p>"Watch it." Kimblee barked, quietly but authoritative, evidently knowing the word Roy hesitated to utter and stopping him before it even dared to leave his mouth.</p><p>After a tense moment, he relaxed into Roy's hands again.</p><p>"We live in a strange world. Only hours ago you and I preformed science with magic circles that killed thousands of people. Don't go limiting your brain on what is and isn't normal. The idea of what makes someone a man or a woman is really inconsequential, isn't it?"</p><p>At the mention of either gender Kimblee pressed his palms to Roy's face, the sun at the utterance of 'man' and the moon at the drawl of 'woman' and almost symbolically Roy began to understand, as Kimblee pulled his face closer not for a kiss, but for him to bite at his neck once more.</p><p>The Flame alchemist had no issue preforming these expectations, kissing and biting down to the other soldier's clavicle, his hands still working at his chest as he rocked his hips every so often, coating himself in wet heat, enough to make him think he could cum just from that.</p><p>Kimblee ran a hand up into Roy's hair, tugging affectionately.</p><p>"Do you want to know?" He asked, casually. Roy understood and nodded as he left a small hickey on the junction of his shoulder, trailing kisses down as mouth replaced his hand, swirling his tongue over the small, pink nub in excitement.</p><p>"It's not as uncommon as you think, plenty of people are... born with a certain unexplainable level of androgyny. It is what it is." Kimblee ran his hands down Roy's back, dragging his nails. "My parents however... felt they would find more benefit in having a son... you know how it is..." His head tilted back as Roy gave an experimental bite, his other hand slipping lower to push his middle finger inside roughly. "Ah, or maybe you don't. My mother is a doctor- did you know? Either way... we can create an entirely new limb for someone from steel, and connect their nerves like its nothing... we can create flames and explosions out of thin air to kill... redirecting a few hormones now and again, it's just science... just like the rest of it..."</p><p>Kimblee squirmed against Roy's hand, and Roy pushed his ring finger in as well, scissoring them apart. "It... just seems like magic, when you don't quite understand." He let out a moan when Roy's thumb finally rubbed against the bundle of nerves at his peak and provided welcome attention, back arching elegantly. Roy could barely take waiting any longer, leaning up to kiss his partner once again.</p><p>"I don't have... a condom or anything. I don't want you to, you know..." He seemed embarrassed to say it, to shy to even think about impregnating his fellow soldier.</p><p>"Don't worry. I can't do that anyways." Roy looked surprised, and Kimblee laughed at him. "Did you expect me to say, 'I'm okay with it, as long as it's yours' or something? Get real." To Roy's ears, he sounded genuinely jovial at the notion. But Roy wouldn't have wanted that anyway.</p><p>He leaned back on his knees, adjusting himself into position. He hesitated, once again feeling nervous, as though something was... wrong, as though he was taking advantage of Kimblee, even though he was giving more than willing consent. He thought on Kimblee's words to him, bouncing them in his head.</p><p>"What's wrong? Do you want to do it the other way?" Roy was pulled from his thoughts. "I don't mind, but it's a bit less comfortable." He reached down and offered Roy a different hole and Roy quickly nudged his hand away.</p><p>"No, no. This is fine. It's just..." He mused as he nudged the head of his cock against what was potentially the hottest opening he'd ever felt. "You parents. Choosing who you were going to be. It doesn't seem right. What..  would you prefer?"</p><p>"What?" Kimblee looked at him like he wasn't sane and Roy's realized he had to be direct.</p><p>"I mean, a man or a woman, neither, both, what do you want me to think of you as?" Roy asked with sincerity, and Kimblee smiled wryly, reaching a hand up to pull Roy's head down and raising himself up on the other.</p><p>"Whatever you want me to be." He said lasciviously against Roy's ear before kissing him and urging his hips forward, pulling Roy in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>